The Future of the Elgang
by AraArahime
Summary: The Elgang has matured over the past few years, and some of the members eventually get married. The story focuses on Elsword x Aisha, Rena x Raven, and Ciel x Ara.
1. The New Future

**Welcome to the Future of the Elgang! The Elgang has matured with their age and are carrying out their duties! NOTE- I am not specifying the age so you can imagine them with any age you want.**

 _Character class:_

 _Elsword: Infinity Sword_

 _Aisha: Dimension Witch_

 _Rena: Night Watcher_

 _Raven: Blade Master_

 _Eve: Code: Battle Seraph_

 _Chung: Deadly Chaser_

 _Ara: Yama Raja_

 _Elesis: Blazing Heart_

 _Add: Mastermind_

 _Lu: Noblesse_

 _Ciel: Dreadlord_

 _It was a typical morning for the Elgang. They were all waking up, getting dressed, and heading to the kitchen for breakfast. The usual. They have matured, but not many things have changed._

Aisha got up, threw on a fluffy purple robe and bounded towards the kitchen for breakfast. "I'M THE FIRST ONE HERE TODAY!"

"No, I'm the first one here, grape," a voice came out of the kitchen. Aisha totally knew that nickname very well.

"ELSWORD, HOW DARE YOU!" Aisha stormed into the kitchen and held her fist in the air, ready to pound the daylights out of him.

The red haired boy's eyes widened. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BEING THE FIRST ONE HERE TODAY?"

"I WANTED TO BE THE FIRST ONE TODAY!" Aisha argued.

"Too bad you're second. Now help me make breakfast or else we'll be late for the movies," he changed the topic.

Aisha turned as red as a tomato remembering their movie date today. "F-fine!" The two turned their backs towards each other and started cooking eggs and bacon.

Eve headed to the kitchen in a long, flowing white sleeping gown. "What's all this racket-" she stopped as she saw Elsword and Aisha working together in sync. She couldn't help it but smile a little bit.

Aisha stopped working when she saw Eve standing there. "Oh! Hi Eve! OH MY GOSH. ARE YOU SMILING FOR REAL?"

The Nasod queen instantly returned her expression to her famous poker face. "Maybe."

Aisha held Eve by the shoulders and started shaking her back and forth. "YOU WERE TOTALLY SMILING! I KNOW IT BECAUSE I SAW! SMILE AGAIN EVE, SMILE AGAIN! YOU LOOK ADORABLE!"

Before Aisha could press on any further, she was met by a hard _SLAP_ from the Nasod. At that moment, Rena and Raven were headed into the kitchen. The elf saw a passed out Aisha and rushed to her side immediately. "OH NO DEAR WHAT'S WRONG?!" She saw a light pink mark on her cheek. "Hmmm…"

Raven hurried to his wife's side. "What happened to her?"

Rena looked up. "Honey, IT'S TIME TO PLAY DETECTIVE!"

"Um, I think that slap was from Eve…" he replied. He turned his head to look at Eve, who had a slightly pissed-off aura surrounding her. She pretended nothing was wrong by reading a book.

Rena looked up at Eve then turned to Elsword. "Elsword, did you see what happened?"

"No," he replied as he was concentrating on the pan.

The elf was surprised that the red-haired swordsman was actually concentrating on cooking. Raven sat at the table and waited for the food to finish. He tapped his Nasod arm on the table impatiently. The purple haired magician finally woke up in Rena's arms.

"Watermelons," she mumbled.

"Wha-?" a confused expression formed on the elf's face.

Elsword finally finished cooking the bacon and eggs. The eggs were perfect but the bacon was slightly burned. "Aww, the bacon burned."

"Hmm.." Aisha picked up a small piece of bacon and plopped it into her mouth. "Hey, not bad, Elsword."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"YAY!" Elsword wrapped his arms around the magician's waist, causing her to blush a bright shade of red.

"Okay, okay, go put everything into the plates, you idiot. Don't keep everyone waiting for their food," a flustered Aisha said.

"Anything you say," he responded and went back to work.

The green haired elf smiled. "It's great to see them getting along, finally."

Eve and Raven had to agree. "Yes."

Ara and Ciel headed to the kitchen. "Good morning!" the ebony haired girl chirped.

"Good morning to you two lovebirds," Rena teased the newly married couple.

"Morning," the rest of the Elgang replied. Chung, Lu, Add, and Elesis finally arrived for breakfast. Finally, the entire gang was up and awake.

 **Woo! This chapter is done! Don't worry guys, the other chapters will be focusing on what each of the couples are doing. :D READ ON!**

Ara: Please don't make me do chores…

Arahime: I won't! Promise. Ciel is going to do them for you.

Ciel:….what the…

Ara: Yay!

Arahime: Yes, spoil your wife. Do things for her.

Ciel: Got it.


	2. Career Disaster or Miracle?

**Today's focus: Careers! Yay! Let's see what all of them are working as!**

 **As you know, they are the Elgang looking for El but that's not their only job! They have their own job classes and actual careers too!**

 _Character and career_

 _Elsword: Swordsman of the Village- He guards the village from bandits_

 _Aisha: Magic Pilot- She helps people travel using her magic_

 _Rena: Night Guard- Night Watcher, same thing. She makes sure the village is safe at night. (She doesn't stay nocturnal every night, she actually plants traps as a defense)_

 _Raven: Army General- He trains Elrios' soldiers_

 _Eve: Nasod Queen- She just rules her Nasod kingdom_

 _Chung: Guardian of Hamel- He is often traveling back and forth to check and make sure Hamel is safe_

 _Ara: Officer/Queen of Hell-She goes around checking for peace and she also controls demonic powers due to her class 'Yama Raja' (translate: King of Hell)_

 _Elesis: Velder Knight- She trains other knights in Velder_

 _Add: Alchemist- He experiments with many different chemicals and potions_

 _Lu: Ruler of the Demon Realm- She just rules demons_

 _Ciel: Lu's bodyguard- He is always protecting his master_

 _The entire gang finished off the bacon and eggs Elsword made for breakfast. Then it was time to go to work!_

"Aisha and I are having a day off to go on a date, guys," the red-haired swordsman announced.

"Oh! Have fun you two!" Elesis replied. "Oh, and don't do anything dangerous okay? Stay safe while I'm at work."

"We will," Aisha and Elsword chorused. Elesis got dressed in her promotional clothing and took out a Cobo Express ticket to Velder, which was where her work place was. Right before she stepped out the door, a hand gabbed the sleeve of her coat and stopped her there.

She turned around to see the ebony haired girl. "Elesis? You forgot your lunch that Rena made for you." She handed the bento to the knight who already had her arms out.

"Thanks, Ara," she smiled and gave her a hug.

"Bye, bye!" Ara waved. With that, Elesis left for work. Aisha and Elsword were already dressed up and already left for the movies.

"Well, it's time for me to go to work now!" Ara chirped. She skipped back to her room and put on her officer uniform, which consisted of a white, long sleeved button up shirt with a mini orange tie and a golden badge on the right side of her shirt. She wore a black mini pencil skirt with a small slit on the right side. A golden belt with the Haan family crest adorned her waist. She put on a black pair of pantyhose and slipped her feet into black high heels. Her hair was done in her usual promotional style, but with a black cap with a golden badge on top. She picked up her spear with a black pole and white blade with golden designs at the tip. At the end of the pole lay a red jewel. "Finally! I'm done dressing up." The officer got out of her room and headed to the door to see her husband, Ciel, standing there and waiting for her.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Have a great day at work, beautiful."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you, I will. Take care!" And she left the house with money in her pocket so she could buy her own food later.

Ciel turned back to go work in the kitchen when he saw Chung looking a little depressed. "What's up, buddy? Not looking too cheerful today, are you?"

"I'm going to leave for Hamel for a week, and I won't be around," the blonde boy replied.

"That reminds me, Lu asked me to run some errands there today so I can accompany you," the white haired man insisted.

"Oh, that's great then!" Chung replied, a little brighter. Both men headed to Hamel with their Cobo Express tickets in their Promotional Costumes. They sat on the train chattering away, mostly about Ara and her clumsiness.

 **Arahime: BOYS, that's not very nice to talk behind her back!**

 **Ciel: But her clumsiness is adorable**

 **Chung: Yep, she's a cute girl**

 **Ciel: *glares at Chung* Don't go steal my waifu!**

 **Chung: *looks at Ciel innocently* What are you talking about? I like someone else.**

 **Arahime: *facepalms* Let's get back to our story…**

The two arrived at Hamel and Chung helped Ciel finish his errand list.

 _Meanwhile…._

The Mastermind was sitting in his lab with his lab coat on experimenting with different potions. He was concentrating pretty well until the Nasod queen and a demon princess intruded the lab without knocking on the door.

"Add, what is this smell?" Lu asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What, do you have a problem with it?" he replied.

"Just…tell us what it is, please," Eve demanded.

"A potion…" he whispered. Before any of the girls could speak, he accidentally dropped the formula on the floor. _POOF._

The Nasod queen turned into an adult, and same for Lu. (Lu basically looks like adult Diabla but she's a Noblesse.) As well for Add…he turned into a female with a long white ponytail…

The three of them turned to look into the mirror. "I'M AN ADULT!" Lu squealed. "I AM BACK TO MY ORIGINAL STATE!"

"Same, but this is not original me," said Eve.

"Ugh, what the heck are these two mounds on my chest? It feels heavy!" Add groaned.

"Hmm," Lu smirked. "And you don't know how to turn back, do you?"

"Shut it, I will work on it," he scoffed.

"He-she looks pretty cute as a girl though…Lu, how about we dress _her_ up?" the seraph offered.

"Not bad," a mischievous grin crept onto Lu's face. She reached her arm out to grab the collar of Add's lab coat.

Add's eyes widened. "What are you two doing…?"

"Dress up," Eve replied. Quickly, the two _women_ dragged the female Mastermind out of the lab and into Lu's room.

"Hmm…my closet is filled with a lot of clothing in different sizes. But I don't really think any of them will fit Add," Lu said.

"Mine either," said Eve. "Wait, don't you have any clothing from your older state?"

"I do, let me look," she replied. Then the search began for clothing for female Add. At this moment, Add attempted to escape but _she_ was held back by Moby and Remy. After several minutes, Eve and Lu found the perfect outfit for Add. It was a rich, dark purple satin knee-length dress with a white choker. There were even white ruffled layers underneath. "Wow, this is perfect for you, Add."

"No-" before _she_ could continue, clothes were flying in every direction and shrieks were heard.

"Done!" Lu exclaimed. She took a step back along with Eve.

Eve dabbed a tissue at her eyes. "This is simply…lovely!"

"Yes, but something is missing," Lu mumbled. She came back with a ribbon the same color as Add's dress and tied it into _her_ ponytail.

Add sat there blushing and speechless. Eve grabbed Add's shoulders and turned her towards a mirror. "Take a look at yourself."

"Wow…" Add whispered.

"I know, you're beautiful," Lu grinned with pride.

"NO. I LOOK HORRIFYING AND I MUST GET BACK TO MY MALE FORM IMMEDIATELY!" Add screeched. The newly dressed up girl stood up to leave but Lu's tail quickly wrapped around her arm, stopping her. 

_"You're not going anywhere,"_ Lu said, sending a shiver up Add's back. "Everyone else needs to see this. Quick Eve, get your phone!"

Immediately, Eve got out her iPhone and snapped a picture of the female Add and sent pictures to the rest of the Elgang. Rena was the first person to show up at the room. "OMG. WE NEED A SLUMBER PARTY TONIGHT GIRLS! NEW GIRL MEMBER! Oh my gosh. What happened to you, Lu and Eve?"

"It was Add's potion. He turned himself into a woman, too," Eve answered.

"But hey, you all look fabulous!" the elf exclaimed. Elsword and Aisha rushed home after finishing their movie and entered Lu's room. They only took one look at Add and they were all in fits of giggles on the floor.

Add, now embarrassed spoke up at last. "See, I told you I look ridiculous! They're laughing at me!"

"N-no, you look very pretty Add! I was just really surprised you turned into a female!" Aisha admitted between giggles.

"AHAHAHA! I think _she_ is prettier than Aisha," Elsword joked.

"Hey!" Aisha glared at Elsword.

"Calm down! I was only joking!...Besides, I only have eyes for you, grape!" he yelled.

"W-what?" a shade of crimson crept onto the magician's face.

Elsword now embarrassed, averted his eyes and started blushing. "You're the only one I find pretty."

The entire gang was silent for a brief moment until Rena broke the silence. "You two are getting along so well…"

"That's a good thing," Eve agreed. "Oh! Chung texted back. He said he thinks Add is very pretty, too."

"Aww. Shut up already," Add protested.

 _Time Skip to when everyone is finally at home…_

"YAYYY! LET'S HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY!" Ara shouted.

"YAYYYYYYYYY!" the entire gang cheered.

"Girls only," Rena said. "Boys, go have your own slumber party."

"Wait a second, this isn't going to work! Add is originally a boy and is now a girl!" Raven exclaimed.

"Uhh…now what?" Ciel asked.

 **Woo! That's it for this chapter!**

 **Ara: Let Add party with us please! Add is a girl now!**

 **Ciel: No, but Add is truly a man! He doesn't want to hang out with girls!**

 **Rena: He's a girl now! Let her decide what she wants to do! Add please hang out with us girls!**

 **Elsword: NO ADD DON'T JOIN THEM!**

 **Ara: *hops up and down like a little kid and does cute puppy eyes* Pwease Add!**

 **Add: Well… *entire gang looks at Arahime and Add***

 **Arahime: Why are all of you looking at Add and me?**

 **Aisha: Duh, our fates are going to depend on you since you're the author! You better make him hang out with us!**

 **Arahime: o.o**

 **Raven: Agghh. Forget it. If my wife is happy, I'm fine with having Add hang out with the girls too.**

 **Ciel: Same here. Well said, Raven. *pats Raven's shoulder***

 **Arahime: Alright!**


	3. The Slumber Party

**QAQ GUYS! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE NOW!**

 _The guys all decide not to be jerks to the girls. They end up allowing Add to hang out with the girls._

"Girls, the slumber party will be tonight!" Rena squealed.

"I'm so excited!" Ara agreed.

"The question is, where will the party be hosted?" the Nasod queen piped.

"In yours truly's room, of course. I will be the host," Lu answered. Add groaned.

"Great! Let's all get ready, girls!" Aisha exclaimed.

 _TWO HOURS LATER…_

 _All the girls are now in Lu's room and all wearing their individual baby colored plush robes. Lu is wearing blue, Ara's is orange, Rena's is green, Aisha's is purple, Eve's is pink, Elesis's is red, and Add's is white._

"So, let's start off with….TRUTH OR DARE!" the green haired elf declared.

"Hey, I'm the host!" Lu glared. "I declare we play dress-up using Add! Add could use some more outfits!"

"Oh, please no…" Add whispered.

"Was that a 'yes' I heard?" Aisha arched her eyebrow.

"Yes, it is," Elesis agreed and she grabbed the collar of Add's robe. "Get ready Add!"

A blush crept onto Add's face. "E-elesis…please don't yank off my robe…"

"My, my, Add has developed quite a cute voice, too," Rena teased. "YANK IT OFF!"

Ara and Aisha covered their eyes with their hands while Eve stared on with her famous poker face. They heard a soft thump on the ground and uncovered their eyes. Add was wearing…..lingerie…

"OH MY GOSH. WHEN WAS ADD INTO THIS STUFF?" Ara yelled.

 **Sorry. I gotta end this chappie here. I also have to work on my other story chapters too. See you next time~**


	4. Add Creates a Disaster

**Next chappie is here! Oh. I need to warn you guys now, this is going to get a little silly.**

The door to Lu's room suddenly opened. "What's going on in here?" Ciel's voice was heard. He only had to take one look at the female Add and he was passed out on the ground with a nosebleed.

"Ciel!" Ara and Lu chorused at the same time.

Ara rushed over to Ciel and got a tissue out of nowhere and began wiping his nose. "Don't open the door like that!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ara…I just heard you yelling and I thought something was wrong," he muttered weakly.

Ara shook her head. "A lot has gone wrong. Add is into lingerie. That is a huge problem."

Ciel broke into fits of laughter. "The other guys have to see this or else they won't live another day not knowing."

"Oh no you don't!" Add growled. Add ran to a far corner of the room, took a glass bottle out of nowhere, and threw it towards the group of girls. The bottle shattered and shrieks were heard in the room. A purple mist swept past the group and after it wore out, something had gone wrong with everyone. Well, except for Add.

Ara turned into a little child. Literally! Her clothes shrank with her size. Ciel turned into a crazy fanboy of cute things and would go gush about the cutest things every couple seconds. Aisha grew Rapunzel length hair. Eve lost her monotone voice. Rena's chest became flat. Elesis became extremely shy. Lu suddenly lost her high class talking and talked like a commoner.

Ciel picked up the mini Ara. "Aww! You are so cute!" He nuzzled her cheek with his own.

Ara kicked and thrashed. "This onii-chan is a pedophile!"

After that, Ciel was seen sitting in the corner sulking.

"My hair is getting too heavy!" Aisha wailed.

"So deal with it. This is revenge," Add cackled.

"That's very mean, Addie!" Eve yelled. That caused Add to blush.

"Ciel…you don't need to make me coffee anymore. Instant coffee would be great," Lu talked sleepily.

Elesis had a panicked look on her face. "Everyone, please calm down!"

 _That night, no one slept. It was just a wild chicken coop._

 **There! Now I think of it, a shy Elesis would be very cute.**

 **Ciel: Arahime! Why did you make my waifu hate me? ;^;**

 **Arahime: *looks at him innocently* Go blame this on Add. He was the one who threw the potion.**

 **Ara: *giggles***

 **Ciel: *beats up Add***

 **Add: Oh my gosh. It's not polite to hurt ladies!**

 **Arahime: *smirks* Hehe…Add likes being a girl.**

 **Aisha: *slaps the ground as she as laughing very hard***

 **Elesis: Ciel! Don't beat up Add! *panicking***

 **All the girls and boys including Arahime: CUTE.**

 **Elesis: S-stop it! *blushing madly***

 **Ara: *hugs Elesis* It's okay! I will protect you Elly onee-chan!**

 **Elesis: *hugs Ara back* Okay!**

 **Ciel: *takes a camera out and snaps pictures* Adorable. *stares at the picture for 20398290423244 hours***

 **Rena: Geez, you are such a pervert!**


End file.
